


Отщепенец

by ADent, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 2 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отщепенец

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 1254 слов  
>  **Фандом:** ориджинал  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП в количестве  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, ангст  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** тяжело быть "белой вороной"  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** по командной заявке: _текст про тентаклевого монстра, который не хочет нападать и ебать из засады, а хочет отношений и подлинных чувств. И его НИКТО не понимает! Ни объекты ухаживаний, ни тентаклевая родня. И он такой форева элоун_  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 - "Отщепенец"

– Это черт знает что такое! – отец в волнении всплеснул всеми своими пятнадцатью тентаклями, произведя в комнате небольшой разгром.

Совершенно фиолетовый от огорчения (он ведь очень любил своего папу!) Василий тяжко вздохнул.

– Ты идешь против наших обычаев! – продолжал кипятиться отец. Его серо-зеленоватые тентакли волнообразно изгибались, сдвигая и опрокидывая разнокалиберную мебель. – Разрушаешь устои, освященные веками тентаклевой гегемонии!

Василий испустил еще один вздох, совершенно душераздирающий. И бросил исподлобья Очень Жалобный Взгляд.

– Хоть бы о матери подумал, – приняв сыновние вздохи за раскаянье, чуть смягчился отец. По крайней мере, длинные серо-зеленые тентакли прекратили беспорядочно сотрясать воздух и ломать окружающие предметы. – Она ведь ночей не спит!

Раздавленный справедливыми обвинениями Василий (маму он тоже очень любил) смахнул молочно-белую дымящуюся слезу. Шлепнувшись на стоящую горбом половицу, слеза угрожающе зашипела. Из отверстия, образовавшегося в месте соприкосновения ее с деревом, клубился воняющий химией дымок.

– Еще и жилище портишь, – попенял отец, качая огромной, отдаленно напоминающей осьминожью головой. Толстые его щеки при этом заколыхались, навевая пошлые ассоциации с неоднократно бывшими в употреблении бурдюками.

Что делать: отец был уже немолод и обременен многочисленным потомством как от любимой жены, так и от обычных для каждого обладателя тентаклей случайных связей. А зарабатывал он не то чтобы много.

Впрочем, почти все отпрыски уважаемого Ктулху Ипатьевича (так сложилось, что раз в пять-шесть лет в обществе вдруг менялась мода на имена, поэтому сочетание вроде «Василий Ктулхович» не являлись чем-то из ряда вон) уже достигли физической и умственной зрелости и вполне могли себя обеспечить, а кое-кто уже и собственными детьми обзавелся. Так что в последние годы семья смогла вздохнуть посвободней и даже позволить себе небольшой отпуск на Чертовых Болотах. Еще бы Василий, младший сын от любимой супруги, взялся бы наконец за ум…

– Твои братья, – втолковывал отец, стараясь не сбиться с избранного изначально непреклонно-сурового тона, – твои сестры и кузены! Даже дядя твой, презренный поглощатель самогона – и то троих оприходовал только в прошлом месяце!

С каждым родительским словом Василий – хрупкий для своей породы обладатель десяти нежно-лиловых щупалец – все ниже опускал круглую, без единого нароста голову, что зародило в душе Ктулху Игнатьевича некоторую надежду. Как выяснилось в следующие три секунды – надежду абсолютно ложную.

– Но я, – едва слышно шепнул Василий, уставившись круглыми навыкате глазами на исходящую кислотным дымом половицу, – не желаю больше часами сидеть в сырых кустах и нападать исподтишка! Подобное поведение мне, как существу интеллигентному, совершенно претит!

Результатом такого демарша явился небольшой смерч, образовавшийся в результате нервических тентакледвижений огорченного родителя. Василий тоскливым взглядом проводил соскользнувший с полки томик в яркой обложке – подарок от одной из сколько-то-юродных сестер. Книженция была отобрана у беспечной жертвы древних обычаев, вздумавшей разгуливать по лесу с литературой наперевес. Сестренка, вспоминая то свое приключение, непрерывно хихикала и поправляла криво сидящие на условной переносице круглые очочки. Любитель лесных чтений даже ключи от дома забыл, вырвавшись наконец из плотного окружения любвеобильных тентаклей…

На беду всеми уважаемого раньше семейства книжица оказалась любовным романом, на страницах которого в изобилии присутствовали чумазые после походов, но благородные рыцари, закутанные в шелка прекрасные, чистые душой и телом дамы, велеречивые и пафосные признания, метания невинных сердец, коварные соперники, злые разбойники и даже весьма похотливый король, смутно похожий на упомянутого дядю-алкоголика. В общем, полный набор ярчайших розовых соплей. К несчастью, впечатлительный и ранимый Василий Ктулхович, заглотивший это непритязательное чтиво за каких-то сорок минут, переменился после этого совершенно. И если раньше его неловкость в традиционной ловле и дальнейшем, традиционном же, использовании жертв списывалась на природную стеснительность характера, то теперь хочешь не хочешь, а приходилось признать Василия паршивым тенаклем и позором семьи.

***

С утра прошел освежающий грибной дождик, из-за чего сидеть в кустах было зябко и противно. Над ушным отверстием сердито жужжал крупный майский жук, мешая сосредоточиться на предстоящей, с позволения сказать, миссии.

– Пока не начнешь вести себя как примерный сын и законопослушный член общества, домой можешь не возвращаться! – таков был окончательный и бесповоротный вердикт Ктулху Ипатьевича, вынесенный после обнаружения «развращающей» литературы и последовавшего за ним разбора полетов.

– Это совсем не сложно, сынок! – всхлипывала любимая мама, выпроваживая Василия за порог родной норы. – Главное, верь в себя и помни: мысленно мы все с тобой! И братья, и сестры, и твой дядя… Смотри, не промочи тентакли! И галстук надень обязательно!

Ярко-красный, в крупных белых горошинах галстук-бабочка невыносимо жал толстую шею и все время норовил съехать к затылку.

Василий испустил трубный вздох и метнул щупальцем в сторону надоедливого жука.

«Так себе перекус, – тоскливо подумал Василий. – И без соли…»

Куст жизнерадостно шелестел многочисленными листьями и нахально сбрасывал с них капли прямо на чувствительную кожу Василиева черепа. Чуть впереди по вьющейся лесной тропе слышались призывное шуршание ветвей и подозрительное бульканье.

«Наверное, дядя, – сильнее прежнего затосковал позор семьи. – Подловил какого-нибудь селянина, а тот взял и откупился самогоном. И ведь все знают, и хоть бы раз назвали дядю обидным словом, хоть бы раз это самое… проработали! Но нет, только я должен страдать и задыхаться в этом глупом галстуке! В то время как сам я желаю страдать исключительно от любви!»

Дожевывая хитиновый панцирь и отчаянно жалея себя, Василий чуть не прошляпил долгожданную жертву. Спасла беспечность последней: в какой-то момент невидимое пока еще существо громко хрустнуло валявшейся в траве веткой. Василий на секунду зажмурился, нервически дернул сбившийся в сторону галстук и пополз из куста навстречу судьбе, торопливо вспоминая данные любимым папой наставления.

– Ну, здравствуй, де… – Василий мысленно отругал себя за рассеянность и поправился: – То есть мальчик.

И, надеясь, что голос его звучит хоть немного угрожающе, похотливо (папа ведь подчеркивал, что именно похотливо, а не как-нибудь!) пошевелил отсыревшими тентаклями.

– Уй, бл..! – сказал «мальчик» густым басом, прижимая к груди пустую корзинку. – Сходил, называется, за грибами!

Грибник оказался под два метра ростом, с волосатыми ручищами и в высоких, по самые бедра резиновых сапогах. Серые глаза «мальчика» выпучились, грозя выскочить из орбит прямиком к печально повисшим тентаклям Василия.

Нападать и использовать по назначению полубессознательного с перепугу человека «позор семьи» был совершенно не в состоянии.

Впереди, в предполагаемом месте залегания дяди-алкоголика, воцарилась ожидающая тишина.

Грибник, не сводя очумевшего взгляда с нависшего над собой монстра, громко икнул и сделал ма-аленький шажок назад.

Василий вздохнул и, вперившись взглядом в носки резиновых сапог, потянулся тентаклем к опостылевшему за время сидения в нем кусту.

– Прогуляемся? – вручив «мальчику» влажную ветку, поросшую еще липким листочками, предложил он. – Погоды сегодня очень дивные!

Со стороны предполагаемого дяди отчетливо фыркнули. В животе у Василия образовался препротивнейший ледяной ком. Грибник снова икнул и перевел взгляд с монстра на нежданный подарочек.

– А ты разве не того? – сипло выдавил грибник, роняя корзинку себе же на ногу. – Не этого?.. Ну, меня? В кустах и раком… Говорили мужики: не ходи в лес, вые…, - грибник всмотрелся в не по-монстровски наивную физиономию Василия и слегла изменил формулировку: - В смысле, худо будет, а я, дурак, не поверил!

Предполагаемый дядя явственно захихикал из своих кустов. Грибник всполошенно завертел головой. Василий с досадой отбросил бесполезную ветку и натужно сглотнул.

– Так стало быть, отказ? – проговорил он драматическим шепотом. – Так значит, не бродить нам вместе под луною, не слушать трели соловьев, и на лобзанья робкие ответа я не дождусь, как ни…

– А ты извращенец! – присвистнул заметно успокоившийся грибник. – Еще и стихами, ну! Кому рассказать… Так я того, пойду? Грибы – они ведь сами в корзину не прыгают.

– Туда не ходи, – печально предостерег Василий, тыча тентаклем в сторону показательно затихших кустов, где скрывался если не родственник, то уж точно соплеменник. – Лучше кругом, через ельник.

– Ага, ага… Ну, ты того… Не скучай тут, да? – грибник торопливо наклонился за своей корзиной, после чего отпрыгнул от Василия на как можно более безопасное расстояние. – Пока-пока, пишите письма! – и, не теряя времени понапрасну, шмыгнул в просвет между двух можжевеловых кустиков.

– Извраще-е-е-нец!!! – разнеслось под издевательски шелестящими кронами деревьев.

Безутешный Василий торчал посреди тропинки и уже не вытирал обильно бегущих по щекам слез.

Молочный пар подымался над умирающей травкой и образовывал вокруг Василия симпатичные и крайне едкие облачка.


End file.
